I don't share
by Steph-Schell
Summary: Charlie knows what she wants and she intends to get it.


The sex is…complicated. She doesn't want it to be. Charlie wanted it to be simple. It should have been simple. Her and Miles in bed where nothing else mattered. But that's not what happened.

Miles seemed to think that as long as his hands never touched her, that made it all right. They both knew he was lusting after her. It wasn't some big secret that Miles Matheson wanted to fuck his niece into next week. But somehow he still needed to have standards. He could talk her to orgasm, watch her as he did it, even stroke himself in front of her but god help them both if his hands touched her bare skin. Because somehow that just destroyed everything.

That's where Bass comes in. Miles uses him as a sort of puppet to act out his fantasies. It starts out with Bass fucking Charlie after Miles has talked her right to the edge. Miles gets hard while watching but never goes over the edge himself. Not until he and Bass going into a different room and Miles fucks Bass the way he wants to do with Charlie.

Charlie suspects Bass gets the same thing out of this that she does. A chance with Miles. Being in Miles' orbit was like being a state of constant horniness. Something about him oozed sex appeal and they were both desperate for it. But Miles didn't just give it away. You had to play the game by Miles' rules or you couldn't play at all. So they do what he asks in the hopes that he'll either join them or pick one over the other. Charlie doesn't much like Bass and he doesn't like her either. But sex is pretty decent. And just having Miles in the room makes it hotter than they could imagine.

Miles begins getting bolder after a few sessions. His hands wander over Charlie's body in unguarded moments. Something about seeing her with Bass spurs him to new heights and he starts becoming an activate participant in her orgasms. Still in his own way though. He'll lick or finger her over that edge but he won't fuck her. Some line in the sand that he's still not willing to cross. Yet, Charlie hoped.

Miles is even bolder when Bass is there in the bedroom. He puts his hands over Monroe's to guide him as he touches Charlie. He leans over the other man to whisper instructions on how to fuck her properly. Soon enough, Miles starts fucking her through Bass. His dick in Monroe's ass while Monroe fucks her. Charlie looks up into Monroe's eyes and knows he knows the score. It's a tug of war between the two of them and Charlie can see herself winning. Monroe lost Miles long ago. She's determined that he won't get him back.

She's had to share so much in her life, she doesn't want to share Miles. He's everything she's ever wanted and Charlie will be damned if she lets Monroe take even the tiniest bit of Miles away from her. All she needs is for Miles to cross that last frontier. It's the same with drinking and fighting. Once Miles can get over that last line in the sand, he's all in. Charlie wants him to be all in with her.

She's never seduced a man before in her life. But never let it be said Charlotte Matheson couldn't rise to a challenge. She's watched Nora and her mother; she saw how Miles looked at her in that dress from Drexel's. Charlie doesn't fully know what she's doing but she's pretty sure that's part of the allure for Miles. He seems to have a thing for younger girls with less experience.

The hardest part is the denial. Giving Miles what he wanted wasn't getting her anywhere. So she began to deny him. Miles Matheson wasn't used to being denied anything. So as she pushed him away, Bass began to pull him close. He gave Miles more and more as Charlie gave him less and less. Bass thought he was winning. Charlie could see his fatal mistake. You had to make Miles want you as much as you wanted him or it was worth nothing. It was all about tease and denial.

When she was absolutely sure he was at his breaking point, and she was about two weeks over hers, she let him catch her masturbating and calling out his name. Before she could blink he was between her legs with his jeans around his ankles. He lifted her up to wrap her legs around his waist as he pounds into her. Charlie's reveling in the sensation when she hears a soft noise. She looks over Miles' shoulder to see Bass there with a stricken look on his face. Charlie shoots him a smug smile before letting out a particularly loud moan. Game, set, match.


End file.
